1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which receives a user's input by using a manipulation panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television (TV) processes image signals/image data transmitted by various external image supply sources or stored in the display apparatus and displays an image on a display panel. For example, a display apparatus which is provided to general users may include a TV or a monitor. The display apparatus, which is realized as a TV, processes a broadcasting signal transmitted from an external source through various image processing operations such as decoding and scaling operations and provides an image of a desired broadcasting channel.
A user may select a desired channel by manipulating a user input unit such as a remote controller. For example, a user may select a channel by manipulating a number keypad in the remote controller and inputting a desired channel (content) number.
Otherwise, a user may select a channel by manipulating a manipulation panel provided in a display apparatus.
As the display apparatus becomes smaller and consumers prefer a more aesthetic design, it is more difficult to provide a space for the manipulation panel in the display apparatus. For example, if the manipulation panel is provided in a front or lateral side of the display apparatus, it is hard to design the manipulation panel because in recent designs of display apparatuses, an external circumference (or bezel) of the screen is designed to be narrower.
Generally, the manipulation panel is designed to have buttons arranged in a row and to have a minimum number of buttons. For example, buttons relating to a channel may have two buttons which are arranged side by side to change a current channel to a previous channel (CH−) and a next channel (CH+).
Thus, a user may change a channel in a sequential order only such as changing a current channel to a previous or next channel. If a desired channel is not adjacent to the current channel, a user has to repeatedly manipulate a particular channel-change button until the channel is changed to the desired channel, which is very inconvenient.